DLC04Bradberton Holotape.txt
DLC04Holotapes |scene= (Nuka-Cola Clear) |srow=5 |topic=01044D55 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{as if dictating for records purposes / Confident}'' In regards to Nuka-Cola Clear production, I think it's obvious that we need to take a step back and examine the facts. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{as if dictating for records purposes / Concerned}'' Project Cobalt dropped Quantum in our laps, so I think it's best we leverage its potential popularity before someone else beats us to market. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{as if dictating for records purposes / Confident}'' Additionally, installing the equipment to produce both flavors would cost us a pretty penny and I'd rather use the funds to promote Quantum. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{as if dictating for records purposes / Concerned}'' We also have our Lemon-Lime flavor debuting soon, and need to work out how to market two clear-colored flavors simultaneously. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{as if dictating for records purposes / Confident}'' With all these factors taken into account, I have no choice but to hold off Nuka-Cola Clear production for at least the next two fiscal years. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |scene= (General Braxton's visit) |srow=12 |topic=01044D53 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You either sign off on Project Cobalt, or I can walk right out that door. |response=''{Irritated}'' This isn't like deciding what color bottle to pick for our next flavor, General. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' You're asking me to take my laboratories and my Beverageers, and basically turn them over to your team. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I need assurances that my people and my facilities are going to be treated with the respect that they deserve. |after=Player Default: You and I both know that's a load of horse shit. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01044D51 |before=Player Default: I already told you you'd be well compensated. Now, cut the crap and tell me what you're really after. |response=''{Leap-Ex say it like a word / Confident}'' Fine. I want in on the military's LEAP-X Program. |after=Player Default: What? How the hell did you know about that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044D4F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What? How the hell did you know about that? |response=''{almost gloating / SinisterSmile}'' Let's just say you're not the only one in this room that can throw his weight around in Washington, General. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I've been following the program ever since its inception, and I have to say that I'm impressed. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' The ability to keep a human in a state of veritable immortality using a machine? Now that's something that I didn't expect from the military. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{say "Leap-Ex" like a word. / Confident}'' Look. You want me to agree to this proposal, then get me on the LEAP-X list, and I'll sign whatever you want. |after=Player Default: I always knew you were a greedy son-of-a-bitch, John. But the last thing I expected to hear is that you were afraid of death. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=01044D4D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: It isn't as easy as throwing a switch and suddenly you can live forever. |response=''{Confident}'' Stop trying to talk me out of it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' We both know the enemy is developing chemical and biological weapons and that my Beverageers are the top organic chemists in the world. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Our countries are in a race where no one comes in second, General. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' So you need to ask yourself: can you really afford to stand here and say "no." |after=Player Default: You had this all figured out before I even arrived, didn't you? |abxy=A1d}} DLC04MS01 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0100CF51 |before= |response=So. Have you made up your mind? |after=Player Default: I'm not shutting off the power. With Sierra to keep you company, I think you'll both be happier. |abxy=A}} |topic=0103579E |before=Player Default: I'm not shutting off the power. With Sierra to keep you company, I think you'll both be happier. |response=''{Surprised and disappointed / Angry}'' What?! Will you not respect the wishes of a man who has suffered the way I have? Please, I beg you to reconsider! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103579D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll do it. I'll shut off the power. |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Now please do get on with it. I'm ready. I've been ready for a long, long time. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0103579C |before=Player Default: I haven't decided yet. |response=''{Weary, helpless / Tired}'' I see. I can only hope your sense of compassion compels you to do the right thing. I've been a prisoner long enough. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103579B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What about Sierra's offer to keep you company? Wouldn't that help? |response=''{Weary, despondent / Tired}'' I admit I'm flattered by her admiration, but I'm so tired, in ways that words could not explain. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' I've lived far too long already, and I'm prepared to move on. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' I await your decision. |after=Player Default: I'm not shutting off the power. With Sierra to keep you company, I think you'll both be happier. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=32 |topic=0103F84F |before=Player Default: Yeah, if our places were reversed, I'd probably want the same thing. |response=Then I trust you will honor my wish. |after=Sierra: You can't kill him! He's a great man! He invented Nuka-Cola, the best thing in the world! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103F84E |before=Player Default: There's got to be a better solution than killing you. |response=That's easy for you to say, standing there on your own two legs, able to go where you wish and do what you want. |after=Sierra: You can't kill him! He's a great man! He invented Nuka-Cola, the best thing in the world! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103F84D |before=Player Default: Come on, you're a disembodied head trapped in a vault. You've got so much to live for! |response=Despite your obvious sarcasm, you clearly recognize my situation for the living hell that it is. |after=Sierra: You can't kill him! He's a great man! He invented Nuka-Cola, the best thing in the world! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103F84C |before=Player Default: Are you really sure that you want to die? |response=I've had plenty of time to think about it. |after=Sierra: You can't kill him! He's a great man! He invented Nuka-Cola, the best thing in the world! |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103287B |trow=2 |before=Sierra: You can't kill him! He's a great man! He invented Nuka-Cola, the best thing in the world! |response=''{Bitter, sad / Sad}'' Young lady, you don't know what a torment it is, being trapped here alone and staring at the same wall, decade after decade. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Getting annoyed / Irritated}'' Now please shut up while I talk to your more rational friend here |after=BradbertonsHead: I realize that what I'm asking isn't easy, but there's something in it for you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01032878 |trow=3 |before=BradbertonsHead: Now please shut up while I talk to your more rational friend here |response=I realize that what I'm asking isn't easy, but there's something in it for you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Despair, sadness / Sad}'' When the power is cut, the door to the prototype storage room will open automatically. Take anything you want. I don't care anymore. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Just... please... set me free at last. I can't bear this loneliness any longer. |after=Sierra: Wait, wait, wait! I have an idea! |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103286D |trow=2 |before=Sierra: It's one of my most treasured possessions, but... well... I'm willing to let you have it. |response=A Nuka-Cola jumpsuit? Hah! That's a paltry prize compared to what I'm offering. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The choice is yours, but I beg you to honor my wishes. There is noone else who can help me. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0101B125 |before=DLC04NPCMJohnCalebBradberton: You there, with the Pip-Boy. What are you doing here? |response=''{Stern, demanding / Stern}'' You there, with the Pip-Boy. What are you doing here? |after=Player Default: We solved your Hidden Cappy contest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01019EA8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: We solved your Hidden Cappy contest. |response=''{Lost in memory, wistful / Irritated}'' The Hidden Cappy contest... it all seems so long ago. Another lifetime. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Bitter / Irritated}'' That was before I became this monster. Before I was trapped here for centuries to suffer in solitude. |after=BradbertonsHead: This was General Braxton's plan all along. Damn the man! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01019EA7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This has to be a joke. |response=''{Angry, indignant / Angry}'' You trespass in my private vault in my office in my amusement park, and you have the gall to treat me like some joke? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Oh, what's the use. Look at me. Look at me! I'm a monster, trapped in a prison of my own making. |after=BradbertonsHead: This was General Braxton's plan all along. Damn the man! |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01019EA5 |before=Player Default: We used the contest code to get in. What the hell happened to you? |response=I made a devil's bargain, though I didn't know it at the time. |after=BradbertonsHead: This was General Braxton's plan all along. Damn the man! |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01019E9F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: That was before I became this monster. Before I was trapped here for centuries to suffer in solitude. |response=''{Bemoaning your fate / Irritated}'' This was General Braxton's plan all along. Damn the man! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=He called it Project Cobalt. In exchange for my weapon design, he would give me access to life-extending technology. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I'm such a fool for taking him at his word. He never told me that this would be the price! |after=Player Default: I can't imagine what you must have gone through. I'm truly sorry, Mister Bradberton. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01019E9C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: When something sounds too good to be true, it usually is. |response=''{Irritated}'' You don't think I know that? You don't think I've contemplated my folly for decades on end? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=I do not need some interloper to remind me of my greatest tragedy! |after=Sierra: A... a weapon? I don't believe it. Why would the genius who brought so much joy to the world want to make something destructive? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01019E9B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Smart enough to invent Nuka-Cola, but you still fell for that? |response=''{Arrogant pride / Stern}'' Yes, make your jokes, but I've still accomplished ten times more in a single lifetime than anyone I've met, including you! |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=As long as one person in this world still enjoys Nuka-Cola, my legacy remains intact, no matter what I've been reduced to! |after=Sierra: A... a weapon? I don't believe it. Why would the genius who brought so much joy to the world want to make something destructive? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01019E9A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Who was General Braxton? |response=''{Irritated}'' He was one of the top men in the Army Research Laboratory's Weapons and Materials division. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=He'd taken a keen interest in my quantum mechanics research, and offered me a trade. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=In exchange for my assistance on a top-secret weapons project, he gave me access to an experimental process tthat would artificially extend my life. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=Like a fool, I leapt before I looked. I've certainly paid the price for my short-sightedness. |after=Sierra: A... a weapon? I don't believe it. Why would the genius who brought so much joy to the world want to make something destructive? |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=01019E94 |trow=4 |before=Sierra: A... a weapon? I don't believe it. Why would the genius who brought so much joy to the world want to make something destructive? |response=''{haughty}'' Genius is restless, madam! It must expand, seek new challenges, and explore new frontiers. So yes, a weapon. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It was going to be a quantum-enhanced variant of the standard portable tactical warhead. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=In fact, the prototypes are stored in this very chamber. You can have them, on one condition. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=I want you to shut off the power to this machine that's keeping me alive. I want to die. |after=Sierra: What?! No! |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |topic=01032180 |before=Sierra: That's John-Caleb Bradberton! Or at least, it's his head. Wow! |response=''{Surprised, seeing humans for the first time in decades / Surprised}'' Who... who are you? I haven't seen a real human face in so long. I had given up all hope. |after=Sierra: Oh my God! It's alive! He's alive! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01035796 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Impatient, the player has stopped responding}'' I realize my appearance is disturbing, but do try to focus. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impatient, the player has stopped responding}'' It seems both of us have become frozen. |after= |abxy=}} DLC04MS01BradbertonDies |scene= |topic=01035793 |before= |response=''{A death gasp}'' Finally... free at last... |after=Sierra: No! Mister Bradberton... I'm sorry. |abxy=A1a}} DLC04MS01Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=01035795 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Grudging admission}'' I won't deny that it's nice to have some company again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' I commend your diligence. It can't have been easy to find your way in here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased / Happy}'' I'm pleased to know that even now, the legacy of my work is still appreciated. Sierra has made that very clear to me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Indifferent}'' Help yourself to anything that you think is useful. None of it means much to me anymore. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, relieved, a weight has been lifted}'' You can't know how wonderful a real conversation can be until you've gone without one for a few hundred years. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files